Addiction
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Detective Kakashi has chased a serial killer for years, only to be shot off the job.  But will Kakashi finally get him at number 46? Or maybe get his secret love?  And or will his alcoholism screw up his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Introduction**

"Yes this new disease is hard to describe. I know you take it as a joke, but it is not to be taken lightly."

The group of three began chuckling to themselves. There notebooks in hand and pen hooked in sides. There shadows hiding what little was wrote on there pages. They just wrinkled there black sweaters with carefree laughter.

"Get this straight you brats! This disease is highly dangerous and fatal! It will drag your skin from your body making bleed with pain and orthodontic thoughts? " The group huddled together causing the Kakashi to smirk beneath his black facial cover. "Once all that is over you will still feel the sting and the nausea will get worse and you began to hallucinate? Imagining things like blood or murdering your family! Tearing them limb from limb and sawing there pieces into packaged layers for your Christmas tree! Only then to feel the guilt and take a kitchen knife to your throat! But before you misery can end you get to see all the great things that are bodies are about blood puss mucus! The horrible image of your blood splashing the walls around you!"

The group began to cry into each other hiding from the mass murderer bound to be in front of their eyes. If it weren't for the dark features and gleeful eyes and seen face he wouldn't be so creepy.

"Then when you think it's all over the illusions are gone you start rot, your flesh being eaten away by tiny little insects! Then you'll start to get sever paranoia and feel like someones around every corner! So would you like to take this shit lightly or would leave my office and let me fix up a cure for you skinny little asses!"

They began to file out of the room leaving Kakashi to grab at his forehead. Pulling himself into the safety that even a child does, comfort of warm. They shut the door and he locked it like usual. Seating down in his desk. Wiping away the sweat It wasn't like all of it was true but most. Most as in you don't become a homicide and suicide case. Those damn newbies kept bugging him. Some for his research or to ask him what his life is like; those ones normally don't make it out of the room without a black eyes.

Kakashi Hatake is a very handsome man. Leaving most woman in awe. But into these days of his age he wasn't able to keep his posture into the way it was. The only thing that kept him in appeal was the black suit he wore everyday. Especially with his addiction. He had tired eyes with shallow circles traced under his open sockets. Silver hair that was slowly losing it's shine and natural spike. And most of all he was horribly single and still wore his wedding ring. He was 44 for now. He was reaching the age where it all started to set in. He used to be a detective for local department. But he soon joined his old student in the lab.

"Kakashi!" She slammed her foot down. "Damn-it your gonna have to come out of there sometime!"

Her pink hair bounced simply with her rage. This had been to long. He was a scientist and so was she but that didn't mean he could hide. She slam feverishly against the door with her hand. Fist fully read to beat the hell out of her friend.

He ignored her requests and rage surging through the envelops of the hard wood. If anything he wanted to keep away from the vibes like poison. Emotions just couldn't make there way safely in his life.

Sakura Haruno; attraction that could kill a man. She has newly loved long pink hair. A bright face. And some normal tired eyes. She now currently wears a bright red knee length flow dress. She's as a foot shorter then Kakashi. They've been great friends after she graduated school. Meeting every once and awhile, but she couldn't handle Kakashi's old lifestyle. He was always tired and strained. The last case he had though really scared her. He started hurting people around Kakashi, who am I kidding; it was past hurt lets just say there were a lot of funerals. He only stopped when he was dropped off the case for becoming way to emotionally involved. But who wouldn't when the murderer takes out your daughter and wife. After that he couldn't handle it and joined Sakura that was three years ago.

The new disease they were permitted to document and explore was a critical thing. It took a a lot of careful measuring and tentative watch of it. It's been draining the life out of the two, but Sakura better at handling the stress. But Kakashi still hasn't been able to deal with the loss of his growing family. So as Kakashi hid himself it wasn't just hiding. I scared Sakura a lot so she became more frantic. As last resort to Sakura she said something she would regret.

"Are you fucking pouting about that damn Anko and Akito again?"

He could tell she didn't mean it. The sorrow that drenched across her words was all to familiar. But it still hit home painfully, that was his wife and she would always be.

Kakashi unlocked the door and slammed it against the wall while coming face to face with his partner.

"No I'm just think on how to catch the son of a bitch! Do you have a problem with that?" He shouted before stomping off angrily.

Sakura was upset now. She heard that hidden sense of no thank you I don't want your pity in his voice only to know he purposely did that. Only to hide the true emotion that chased him everyday and drove him off towards his house and the bottle of vodka.

"Kakashi please don't leave. I'm worried I don't want you to... go."

He turned to the whispering woman. Only to receive glares from everyone around them. They were awful sick of this. It had happened numerous times before and he wasn't liking the reactions his outbursts received.

"You've gone past emotionless now."

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me it will get better, but before it does get longer and longer give me a review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**New Body**

_Science it's so more explainable. Nothing can dissipate those thoughts except... no not even that._

Kakashi walked into the autopsy room quickly sickened by the sight. The disease really torn up the body. To the point where facial features and sex was not readable. He was never the one to hold stomach fluids through this kind of thing so he sat down beside it. Waiting for Sakura's arrival. Listening was the only thing he could do without puking right about now.

Sakura walked in letting the door shut behind her. She heard muffled tears from across the room and she immediately knew who had joined her. She walked over to the table taking the sight if only for a moment and going around. There sat Kakashi. He wasn't crying per say just holding his stomach and mouth as insurance. The medical examiner came around the table and crouched down to Kakashi's level.

"Hi Sia, can we get this over with quickly?"

He nodded slowly and gently as if to say it's OK sir. But instead of keeping the room level Sakura had to begin.

"Oh look at this I think it might be a part of the ear. But was it doing here by the leg." She smirked with her words, oh did she love to tease him.

The examiner cleared his throat and looked towards Sakura. She nodded and he snapped the elastic glove one more time. Making sure to have both on tightly. The body was as she said very separated.

"Oh looky here." Sia stated.

It was of words that should have been joyful, but Sia turned them into statements of cold emotionless raw pressure.

Sakura looked over to what he pinched between his fingers. In which he held up. She saw only a black dot wrapped in rubbed white. He sat it down in a small metal bowl. It clanged with delight of separation from the body. She immediately looked into the bowl to see a small bottle the size of her thumb nail. It held a dark blue material inside.

"Sia where did you pull that from?" She asked.

Kakashi was now intrigued and began to listen more intently. Sia noticed his glance in interest.

"I pulled it from the chest cavity."

Sakura reached for the extra pair of gloves by the bowl above the victims head. She slipped them on with a snap and picked it up. Quickly ready to open it. Sia stopped her hand and shook his head in answer of her inner question. She gave it to him and he opened it quickly. Unscrewing the miniature cap. He pulled out the small cloth.

"Sia?"

He dropped the little bottle and showed a face of shock. Shock that scared both Sakura and Kakashi. They jumped from there spots and ran to his aid holding his arms. Sakura his right and Kakashi his left. They glanced over at the cloth.

"Holy shit!" Kakashi released a shriek.

This was nothing much, but noting Kakashi's trauma it was a lot for him. It brought demons back that he was still not able to fight back. What on the cloth was the date in which Anko died and the date in which Akito his child was born. Under was the oh so famous signature. TS.

He slammed back and fell. On his ass he held his left arm in front of his face in protection. His face twitching in utter uncontrollable flinches. His breathe now heavy, fast.

Sakura's phone ruined the moment of pure horror. She opened it and opened the picture message. What stood inside was a picture of a woman tied naked to a bed. She was obviously fighting her restraints. She had bloodied lips and bruises dressing her body thoroughly. The bed had only one sheet under her, it was drenched heavily with her bodily fluids and a white fluid.

Kakashi now stood behind her. He took the phone from her hands before she even noticed his presence. He looked at the photo only releasing a changed expression. A expression that he had for the longest time after Obito...

"Kakashi?"

"It's funny how you told me that she didn't have to experience this, you told me." He sighed. He then gave her a sharp look of don't speak and shoved the phone brutally into her chest. "You told me this victim died a peaceful fucking death!" He shouted.

Quickly Kakashi ran out the room. Taking the angered aura with him, only to leave one emotion buried in Sakura; sadness. It didn't take long for her realize where he was going, were he always went to mourn , home.

Unlike Kakashi she cleared the message and called his old boss. Making sure he knew about the incident. Sia watched carefully.

"Yes, OK. Yeah I can come over there now." She hung up then.

"Sakura make sure to check on Kakashi afterwords."

She gave him a nod before dashing out of the room. Telling him she was in a hurry to head off to talk with the man, but she didn't expect Sia to get it. She opened the front the door and ran for her car. Zipping inside and driving to Kiba. One of Kakashi's old co-workers.

She sat down in front of the man. Only taking in his tired eyes and slobbed appearance. He probably took Kakashi's case. He looked at her directly and folded his hands on his desk.

"Miss Haruno, Kakashi is being brought back. He will take his case along with my help." She went to speak. "I know, I know. It's gonna be rough that's why you'll be joining Shikamaru in the evidence lab. Your latest um.. whatever you call it disease will be handled by Ino tell your done here and we catch the brutal killer."

"But I-"

"And the best part you might just become a real detective if you play your cards right and help Kakashi."

She became ultimately silent. She stood leaving him in wonder of her thoughts. She dipped in a way of greeting and left. Leaving poor Kiba confused and exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Dreadful Secret Revealed**

After a very traumatizing day of exposed remains Kakashi went home. Walking eagerly into the bathroom he tripped over is old red rug. Hitting face first he wondered why he never got rid of that dreaded rug. Quickly a shade of green was brought to his face when he thought why; wife. Slamming his fist hard on the old fabricated wish. He didn't know how to feel, he didn't know how to just let it go. He knew she would want him to move on, but was that true. He wanted to find a way to take out his energy of anger, hate, disturbance. Did he fail her or did he succeed?

Closing his eyes neatly shut and stumbled to his feet. Clutching the wall in utter defeat his hands became eerily weak. Taking one step at a time watching his every move, making no mistakes. Taking great measures not make a error. After a milestone of forced steps he arrived out of the restroom and into his bedroom. Looking at the old worn out thing it reminded him of "her."

Sakura had gone to get rest a while before Kakashi did. She slept in a nicely fit packet of fabric. One big heavy blue quilt tucked in under her. Waking up the pounding on her door she pulled on her robe and walked to the door. Tying it on her way, stupid frilly pink

Lets just say Sakura really wasn't a fan of pink. Pink was something she truly despised. She really only hated it for she thought it made her look more vulnerable. She did wear a lot when she was young but she grew out of it. Even though she wouldn't be able to fight of even a child she didn't like looking it. Pink also was found with stupid logos on it, like the robe. The robe held a "naughty"over the left breast; how undignified. Sakura may of looked like a total dude magnet, but she had even her standards.

Unlatching the easy push and pull lock she pulled her door open. A freshly dressed man stood outside in a black suit; much like Kakashi's. Natural black hair was plopped on top of his scalp, just enough to cover his ears. A sharp, happy, featured faced carved into his face. The only thing that show he was even over 18 at the most was a little scar on his left cheek. A random pretty boy he could be described, but something was off about him. A frightening sense that he has been through more then just a childhood. Maybe it was just everyone's reaction to a to a clean cut young man that hardly showed his face. Hand in pocket and right one laying on his side.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be at this hour." Sakura stated with a high blush.

She started pressing her toe to the ground in a teenage crush way. She looked up to him with a cheesy grin. Taking the door in a passing he pressed it completely open. Sakura just stepped back and let him enter. Just one swift move, just like actors in movies.

"Sakura, I haven't seen you in a month." The man told her in a sincere statement.

Backing up further as if leading him somewhere he followed. Arms wavering mindlessly as if following his owner.

"Sasuke. Your finally home."

"Sakura I missed you so much."

Sakura stops in her tracks and lets him wonder like fool into her embrace. Slightly taller then her; just so his chin lain on her head. A perfect match. Sakura's arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist and grasped eagerly at the back of his shirt. His arms not daring to touch her like she's forbidden fruit.

Sasuke Uchiha was his name. A perfect person. He got perfect grades all through school, perfect collage, prefect teeth. Sasuke was actually in the same school as Sakura, just different subjects. He wanted to be a lawyer and she wanted to be a scientist. He left a month ago for a job and ended up staying a little longer then planned.

"Oh so sweet. It's bitter how much you care." Sasuke stated.

Sakura smacked his arm; making him confused.

"Don't talk like that around me." Sakura commanded him.

Chuckling Sasuke finally took the chance and entangled his arms around her. Small hands he had, like a woman. Sakura single mindlessly snuggled into his jacket. Waiting for the moment just to tear of the clothes that concealed his beautiful chest, but before she could do anything her phone began to ring in the bedroom. Sighing she drop her arms and stomped off to the bedroom.

Lifting it to her ear Kakashi shot in.

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi, I can hear you, you don't have to yell."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because your the only retard that would call me at this time in the morning, shouting my name no doubt."

Kakashi and Sasuke both could hear the irritation in her voice. Like she was about to slam a fist into the wall; happened before. With a humming moan in displeasure Kakashi responded quickly.

"That's true, um... I have big news on the case."

Kakashi sitting at his own desk at home after giving up on sleep. Shoveling through papers of his favorite cereal killer.

"I just got a phone call from the police, they got another victim, but not only that. I was looking through last years files and the lab forgot to tell us about the figure prints on the knife they found."

Stopping he flipped the next page and scanned it with exhausted eyes.

"Yes?" Sakura said in anticipation.

"S-S-Sakura." Kakashi shakily pronounced her name.

"Kakashi are you OK?"

"A-Akito is i-in here."

"In what Kakashi."

"The Slicers file."

Sakura knowing exactly what he was talking about sat on the floor defeated.

"Kakashi we didn't want you to be too upset so we-"

"So what! You didn't bother to tell me that my own daughter was raped and murdered by the same man that did the same to my wife!"

"Kakashi it's not-"

"I don't want to hear your crap!"

Hanging up the phone Kakashi shattered it on the floor and broke into tears. Laying his head down on the desk letting salty water seep into the papers splattered over his desk. Uncontrollable sniffles busted through the silence called his home, her home. Akito Hatake was a young girl at the age of 12 when she was murder. What made him so upset though was that especially did something as unusual only for Kakashi; after all "The Slicer" was a lot of things, but not a pedophile. "The Slicer" after all liked the thrill, but the maturity of the women he killed.

Sakura massaged her temples in frustration. Sasuke could see it and in utter helplessness entered the room just so that the tension would ease. Sakura inattentive of her surroundings just ignored his silent gesture and looked at the blinking number on her phone. This was familiar, Kakashi after all often had nothing to do at two in the morning. Finally dismissing herself from the pain she shut it with her finger and set it down on the bed. Looking up Sakura realized Sasuke was in the room and looked the other way in full embarrassment.

"So whats up?"

"Kakashi has some new evidence on "the special case."

"Oh."

Walking further in he sits beside her on the floor. Putting his arm around her own he chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Your so adorable when your upset."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Return Of Temari And Victim 35**

Kakashi awoke the noise of a obnoxious doorbell and stammered to the door. Who stood in the morning light was...

Temari Hatake, Kakashi's sister. A beautiful blond with sparkling teal eyes. Skin so fine and delicate a thorn was never aloud to prick it. Wearing a yellow, strapless, knee length, sundress. A inch shorter then Kakashi. Married with one child, a girl. A husband who cares for her and two brothers, Kakashi, and Philip.

"Temari, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi's dull witted features rose to a happy smile. Even if he was confused of their meeting he missed her so. Mixed emotions arose from him. Slamming the door back; leaving a dent in the wall, he engulfed her in his grasp. A reunion worth using in the midst of the day. The last time Kakashi had saw Temari was the night of their parents divorce.

"Kakashi."

"I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know, Twenty-five years is a long time." Temari announced while trying to pry him from her.

"Gosh, I must look like shit!" Exclaimed Kakashi.

He released her and ran back in scorching toward the sink.

"Um... Kakashi I'm here to comfort you, but it seems your fine."

Temari began to step up to him when Kakashi went silent and turned to her. Immediately she stopped and put her arms together in front of her as a silent unexplainable shield. You've done this before. Use settle symbols as a shield from the dark world that is reality. We all do it; hide from the truth.

"Oh, I see."

Kakashi's hair slumped over his eyes and a dark aura forming over his figure. Temari new this mood all to well. He was like this the whole time their parents fought. Now it was a more serious cause for this type of mood.

"I don't want to upset you-"

"I know you only want to help, but it can not be done. Please leave now."

Kakashi's arm lifted to a point as he glared at the floor. Temari though would not give up that easy; she's always been a fighter. With that she ignored his signal of clear superiority and walked up to him. Turning not to face her he only made her more curious. Reaching out she brushed a lock of hair off of his finely toned neck.

"Kakashi, don't worry your little sister will take care of everything."

"You sound like I can't fend for myself."

Temari dropped the lock and jabbed her finger into his back. Excreting a painful bellow Kakashi admitted his lose with a whimper.

"See, there's my proof. So how was her funeral? I couldn't make it."

"I know you weren't I waited, but to no avail. It was mostly quiet. A vast amount of people that she just barely knew huddled around her little nest of a home. Well she could call it home now, after all that coffin is the last place she'll ever own as a home. I didn't even know who half of these people were. Many I guess were co-workers. Maybe far off friends. Her father was there though, mother refused to show up. You know that whole you stole my precious baby thing. If you ask me Anko was the feisty one, not me. I wanted to go to the movies and she wanted to be alone with me in my apartment. I wasn't even that bad as a young man."

"Well that took a turn in conversation."

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

"Truth is this is the happiest I've been in the past few."

Kakashi immediately cut his statement short. Temari sensing the tension started for the door only to be caught by the arm.

"You know that just makes this all the more awkward?"

"How?"

"My lover does this often."

Releasing Kakashi took a couple of steps back. Digging in his suits pockets he finally found his new phone in his breast pocket. Flipping it open he dialed in Sakura's number. As it rang he held it up to his ear. A crackle of static was heard before a voice arrived in a musky tone.

"Yes, this is the Sakura Haruno's residence." A scruff male like voice ran over.

In the background was a teasingly daring female voice fighting for the phone.

"Sasuke god damn you, give it to me."

Ruffle of a silk like substance was heard before the supposed Sasuke replied to her.

"Now, now honey do we want to be feisty."

"If you want to be feisty I can be feisty!" She shouts in a dark tone full of a evil intent.

The phone was brought to more static and the female voice was heard more clearly.

"Sorry, this is Sakura."

"Um... It's Kakashi."

Silence went though both Sakura and Kakashi's home. Both their companions becoming wary of what would happen next.

"What is it this time!." Shrieked Sakura.

Kakashi cleared his throat and tried to hide his inner fear of the woman.

"I heard you got another call last night, from the morgue."

"Yes, they had a interesting find. To many words though for your pea brain little mind." Sakura teased.

After all if Kakashi was going to interrupt her time with Sasuke she was going to push buttons unknown to anyone else.

"Yeah, yeah, just spill the news."

"Well Kakashi, as you know they found Sierra Montey's body."

"No I didn't."

"Well anyway. The fact is, she was alive for twelve days before he decided to cut into her. For twelve days Kakashi, he had her locked up for that long. The shape of the body told them that she was dehydrated, hadn't drank anything sense the kidnap, same goes for anything edible. She was also alive to witness everything from the kidnapping to the cutting of the limbs. That's not all either. He was drugging her with the date rape drug the whole time. This shows us that he likes these type of methods, we're one step closer."

"No we're not. If we were closer, Sakura, we wouldn't be in this situation. He purposely let you see the drug, he wanted you to know his true intentions Sakura."

"Kakashi, why can't you just let a good thing be good?"

"Because it isn't good Sakura, it's just another illusion he has planted for you."

"Kakashi." A momentary amount of pure pain slipped into her words.

Kakashi knew that type of voice all to well, he knew what pain sounded like. What pain felt like, what pain looked like. He knew it all.

"Thanks." Kakashi stated dryly before hanging up.

He took the phone in hand and stuffed it into his jackets pocket once more. This was not the end of their conversation, nope it had only started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sasuke's And His True Feelings**

_She's so beautiful, so elegant, yet stubborn. How do I find my way in her heart with him around. With him to comfort her when I'm gone she will never be mine. That man is her shining knight and I'm simply just a brat. I could hold it together and fight for her, but he would only win. His carved face against my perfect beauty and he will still win. How can I compete. Although I have no right to want her for he was there for her when I wasn't. I remember the first time Sakura and I met with Kakashi in a defensive pose. Even if he was married at the time he still treated her like his angel. I walked up to her and asked her name and Kakashi pushed me aside in a ally. Explaining how if I hurt her I would find myself in the most pain a person could be. I could understand that, but he didn't know my real intentions, such a fine body. Yes I mostly wanted her for that reason, but now I find myself fighting over her._

Sakura awoke from her strange dream. Only a narrator and a black screen fell into her dream. It seemed to be Sasuke's thoughts, but lets face it that was crazy. Sitting up with the sheet covering her torso she glanced at her lover. Laying completely and utterly straight on his back Sasuke seemed happy. Sakura admittedly rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed. Sasuke being easily waken captivated her wrist. Wide eyes of a long awake worker.

"Sasuke, I have to get dressed for work." Sakura told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sakura don't leave me here alone for him." Begged Sasuke.

This was quiet unusual for Sasuke. His voice was hoarse and his eyes full of fear. Normally Sasuke would pull out a comical joke and laugh it all off, but now he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Sasuke."

Sakura dropped back down on the warm fragrance filled bed and held his head in her lap. Sasuke's tension fell at ease and his muscles relaxing. The sweet sigh was joined with Sakura as she admired his relaxation. She didn't mind taking a look into his fears, but it was unlike him to show her them. Such a bold man, Sasuke just never wanted Sakura to feel his pain.

"Depression has not yet befallen me my love. Please forgive my outburst."

Sasuke and his poetic words. Sakura didn't smack him this time, no he was to entangled within her feelings now. It would be like smacking herself. Although with the little time they've spent together you would figure that they would be overly lovey dovey. Only dating for six months not counting the three he was gone.

"Sasuke there are days I could just stare at you and listen to those words."

"Really. Sakura your sweet."

"Don't get your hopes up lover boy."

"No, I actually mean it."

"Oh Sasuke, you bring back such great and goofy memories."

"Is that a good thing?" Sasuke asked, while gazing up at her smiling face.

"Considering 25% of them are of you when we met."

"Yes, I remember. I walked straight up to you after getting hammered out of my mind and Kakashi..."

"Are you jealous of Kakashi?"

Sasuke became uneasy, he looked away. A forced smile appeared across his lips before lifting his head out of her grasp.

"Sasuke, tell me the truth."

A tone of pity is all that Sasuke could here. Pity, how annoying. He didn't want pity. No, Sasuke wanted to be admired for his status in society. His great find of a beautiful woman. His lovely unmarked body. He wanted to be seen as a authority that people could admire.

Hearing the sorrow for him in her voice Sasuke stood up and out of the bed. The sheet falling around his feet, this was his way of showing her that he was perfect; with his unmarked body in her sight. Snorting at his reaction Sakura turned with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to pout all day?"

"You act as if everything is OK, like nothing his bothering you. Just tell me, what does Kakashi's pain feel like? It must feel interesting coming from a different genders perspective. The sorrow, the mourning of a lover. Do you every imagine me in that casket, can you? You probably don't, but lets face it if your to close to Kakashi all your lovers will be killed off too. One day you will see me in that casket. You'll cry from death it's self, but you won't really know if it's a really pain. "The Slicer" will morph your thoughts into his own twisted thoughts." Sasuke took a deep breathe, a sniffle was heard. "You'll forget everything about me and "The Slicer" will take everything from you!"

Sasuke forced himself to move from a slumped standing position and ran into the restroom. Sasuke just couldn't let her see his tears. He couldn't let her see his weakness like a opened wound. All she could do was sprinkle salt on that wound.

"Kakashi is merely a friend, just a sad friend."

The wet moist lie that was drenched in her voice was heard even in the restroom. I may have been a lie, but she certainly did not see Kakashi a potential lover. In fact she saw Kakashi as a big brother; annoying yet protective. Only this big brother had a bad past, bad present, and everything in between.

"Lying will get you no where Sakura." Announced Sasuke through the muffling of the door.

"I know, but it's not like I see him as a lover."

"Save it."

Before Sakura could make her well deserved comeback her phone went off. Swiping it from the bedside table she lifted it to her ear.

"It's Kakashi isn't it?" Asked a gloomy Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, it's Deidara." Stated the man on the other end.

"Oh hey Deidara!"

A chipper burst of words flying out of her mouth. Deidara had been on leave to care for his pregnant wife. Lets just say she was so emotionally unstable that Deidara Ted feared for her life.

"I wouldn't be so excited."

"Why?"

"Well I just called to see if you heard the news about Kakashi."

"No."

"He's wasted out of his fucking mind. He's upsetting my wife and newborn. He keeps calling for you like a lost puppy."

A pause was heard before Deidara put the phone on speaker and woes were heard.

"I need Sakura." Moaned a tired man in the background. "I know that bastard Sasuke has her all to herself. He can't protect her and "The Slicer" will get her."

The phone was put of speaker and back to Deidara.

"Oh yeah that too, who is Sasuke anyways?"

"It's nothing, just a my boyfriend. So how are you besides the annoying brat in the background?"

"Well I'm fine. Donna has settled down, no more hormone rage."

"Hah, sounds fun." Sakura teased.

"You know it, more fun then getting hit by a train." Deidara teased as well.

"Well I'll come over and drag that nuisance away."

"Gotcha!"

Hanging up Sakura turned to her left. Sasuke sat neatly in his suit by her. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin from surprise. Sasuke looked over to a pale Sakura. Her eyes large and her lips turning slightly blueish.

"Sakura?"

No answer.

"Sakura, breathe!" Sasuke shouted finally.

Sakura opened her mouth like a fish nice and wide. Gulping in every bit of air that could satisfy her hungry lungs from the deprivation she had caused them to suffer. Quickly her overreaction died down and she looked down to her hands laying on her lap.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think that "The Slicer" will take you away from me?" Sakura asked with a smeared tone of tears and anger.

Her throat burned her eyes blurred as she fought the never ending tears that were forming. Sasuke was still trying to answer her, but couldn't come up with a answer that wouldn't sound like a whine.

"Sasuke just tell me!" Sakura shouted finally letting the tears come and spill out of her cool hard shell.

Something about "The Slicer" just started to make her tear up. She thought that maybe for a second that it was Kakashi, but it was not. Something sad and uncontrollable about the situation "The Slicer" put her in was what scared her.

"Sakura, I don't want you to be upset with me."

"Just tell me."

"As I said the day you first told me about the case. He's heartless, thoughtless. He wants to tear people apart. Throw them into the garbage and laugh at their sorrow. If he were to finally take down all of Kakashi's close people you would be last. Only so you could watch him lose everything and die in his own misery and then when he does get called by god. He will come for you, you will be his last target, just so he could make suffer like Kakashi. With that I will be taken from you by "The Slicer." I knew that's how it was probably going to end when Kakashi started losing people close to him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Sakura's Sad Secret**

Sakura kept her eyes on the road. Watching lights and blurred images of vehicles pass by her sight. Keeping her thoughts to herself. Sakura would never fight with a drunken man; especially Kakashi. Suffocating the bitter words on the tip of her tongue.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. You know how I get when I'm plastered."

Before Kakashi could start his next sentence he reached for a paper bag by the floor. Picking it up and emptying his stomach content with sickly sounds. Sakura herself nearly emptied hers at the smell, but lost all sickly thoughts.

"I don't mean the words that I say during my drunken period."

"Does that mean you don't mean these words."

"That's not funny."

"Neither is picking up your old friend from a detectives home fucked up as hell. Smelling the horrible stench of alcohol on your breathe. Your words cruel, weak, sad, and just pathetic.

"OK, OK, I get the point."

Glancing over Sakura felt something strange. No matter the smell, the ill sounds, he made her feel a attraction. She felt a overwhelming amount of lust just by glancing at his unruly hair. The mess on his head, the carved experience face. Looking back at the road her heart started racing. _Sakura, Sakura get it together. Just because his hair looks much like Sasuke's at the moment gives you no excuse to feel that way._ Kakashi unaware of the alarms waving signals in her thoughts. Sakura started to make excuses for herself just encase it happened again. Just for now she needed to do something to show her superiority.

"Your going to rehab." Sakura said knowingly.

"Wait what!"

"You heard me."

"Sakura, no it's not that big of a problem."

"Fine will just make it group sessions everyday."

"OK, when do you want me to start."

"You gave in easy."

"I can't fight when I'm drunk and I don't want to get the shit beaten out of me by a chick."

"Well that's slightly sexiest."

"Like I said I can't do shit when I'm wasted."

Sakura shook her head with a smirk. Laughing at the thought of even thinking Kakashi in that way.

"Kakashi?"

Sakura's voice low and cracked as she readied herself for the question. Just his very being was becoming a question to her.

"Yes Haruno." Kakashi said as an attempt to tease her.

"Do you think we're close?"

Kakashi realized she wasn't being her normal self; she was serious. The only thing that stopped him from straightening his posture and holding her hand for support was the blurred vision and common sense. Kakashi would certainly listen to her though.

"Sakura, what do you mean 'close?'"

Making sure not to let to much emotion to leek out Sakura kept her vision on the road. With the road she was at peace; like the nuisance next to her was not there. It was as if Sakura was in a major meditation state.

"I mean like good friends."

"Well, of course! After all we've been friends ever since I joined the team. Um.. lets make that a week since I joined the team. We have a locker full of secrets together like most frien-"

"No, maybe are we more then that?" Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura, what are you getting at?"

"It's just Sasuke is worried that you'll take me away from him. I'm more afraid that he's right about everything else other then that."

"Oh man. I should of known that was about Sasuke. You guys are together and I won't fuck with that and whats this everything else."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

Sakura's grip on the wheel was becoming tighter at each persistent word.

"Just tell me."

"I said no."

"Just tell me."

"Kakashi stop." Sakura almost cried.

"Sakura, tell me."

"That's enough Kakashi!" Sakura screamed.

She pulled over and barricaded her face within her hands. _Why can't I just have a normal life. Corpse free with only gawking men. I never planned to fall in love, I never planned for my partner to infuriate the man I love. I never planned to gain another being._

Kakashi unbuckled himself and reached over for her shoulder. He felt bad, he didn't mean for this to happen. Kakashi didn't even know what was bothering her so much. Neither did Sasuke, they both knew something was up.

"Sakura are you OK?"

"No" Sakura snapped back immediately.

This wasn't just a pissed payback biting word though, it was drenched in the emotion that Kakashi knew all to well; sadness.

"Why Kakashi? Why is this happening to me?" Sakura looked up to him. Her eyes watered down with streams arriving from them. Sakura's eyes piercing into his own. "Why won't all this pain and confusing thoughts go away?"

Kakashi knew what would come next, so instinctively he unbuckled her. Sakura dropped down into his lap and wept Kakashi started to flatten her hair down the back of her neck with his hand, soothing her with a small humming of Beethoven fifth.

"Sakura, I will always be here for you, same as Sasuke."

"K-K-Kakashi." Sakura cried.

"Don't speak, just indulge in the silence while you can."

The silence. That precious statement that everyone seeks and never obtains. Even with silence we all know someone will eventually ruin it with a simple hi or greeting. It may be a nice greeting but with the hope for that silence we will see them as a annoyance. _Kakashi, if only you knew my dark secret. If only you knew what you and Sasuke meant to me._

Once again that annoyance broke their silence. The phone in Sakura's pocket began ringing incessantly. Sitting up and pulling it out of her pocket she looked at the name scrolled across the screen. _Choji, this isn't the time you moron._

Sakura unwanted flipped it open and waited for the static to clear.

"Yes." Sakura echoed through the phone.

"Hey Sakura it's Choji. You know Choji Akimichi?"

"Yes Choji, god knows you won't let me forget."

A a humph was heard over from his side.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your as bad as Kakashi."

"That's mean."

Kakashi over hearing the conversation gave glare toward her.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing."

_Great, so you wasted my time with Kakashi for no good reason. I had him touching my hair for god damn sakes._

"Then don't call me."

"Why not?"

"I can't listen to your calls all the time. I'm a Detective now just like you only my main case is constantly being brought back into another murder."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask." Sakura frustratedly bit back.

She could never just listen to Choji, he was worse then a preteen boy. As strange as that sounds it was true; it's like he never grew up. At least he thinned out.

Quickly Kakashi stole the phone from Sakura's grasp and slammed it shut. Normally she would of smacked him, hard, but it was Choji.

"Kakashi, what was that for?"

He smirked slightly and looked down to his feet. Kakashi was of a guilty concision.

"Didn't I say to just enjoy the silence?"

A deep red flooded through his face. He remembered something at that moment, something he had forgotten for his intoxicated state.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Will You Marry Me**

"Manuel!"

"I'm not Manuel."

Crawling across the floor to the bloody form. The girl reached out for her dearest friends shirt only to be smacked crossed the face and to be sent flying. Landing on her back she confusedly looked up at him. She had known him sense they were children and now suddenly he wanted nothing to do with her, well he wanted everything to do with her she just didn't know it.

"Do you want to fight for your life or may I just take it? I don't feel like releasing sexual energy today." Her friend asked.

Turning to face her she saw it. She saw the killer intent that he hid from her this whole time. The burning rage in his eyes. The pain he felt as a child that she never saw. The blood he had spilled from other women, from people she just barely met on the street. From women that had loved ones, women that were treasured. He was pulling authority into the room. She saw clearly that he didn't pick the weak to be sliced by his blade. He picked the strong he wanted them that way so he could make them weak, he would tear them down

"Why did you choose me?" Was all she could ask.

"Because you have such beautiful blond hair." A moment he thought and whispered "just like Kakashi's sister."

"Who's Kakashi?"

"I'm just finding out for myself. He cried much when I killed his lover and daughter. But now it's starting to come down to 5 others. Only 5 left to kill before he has no one left. I have to see what is finally reaction will be."

"Manuel, why did you become like this?"

"For starters your calling me by my old name. Next I became this way from abuse I suppose."

Before she could speak he pulled out a scalpel. Startled she jumped back and clung to the wall. He chuckled, while walking towards her.

"Maybe I will take out my sexual energy on my new toy."

After dragging Kakashi to his group session Sakura,Temari ,Deidara,Naruto ,Choji ,Sasuke took him to celebrate. Naruto Richard, tall man. He sat in the corner of the long booth. Naruto has unusual orangery-yellow hair the falls just to the middle of his neck. Hazel eyes and a brown suit. Yeah that old goofball grew up to be very serious. Deidara sat next to Naruto, blond hair that falls around his shoulders; always reminds you of the sea for some reason. Slight stubble on his chin, dull blue eyes, and casual jeans and t-shirt. Choji you guessed it, a total moron sat crossed from Naruto. Brown burning eyes, brown hair at the length of a normal male haircut. Truffle shuffle t-shirt and comical shorts with penguins on them. Laugh lines stained amongst his skin. Temari joined Choji and Sasuke did as well. Sakura and Kakashi sat by Deidara. Sasuke and him got into a fight about her being on the edge of the booth, of course Sasuke won by Sakura's vote.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke stated.

Standing up he rushed toward the restroom. The muttering of the group consisted of gossip and cases of old remains.

"Why did they all have to come Sakura?" Crossing his arms he slid slowly into his seat. "All I needed was one person to come not the whole first floor. It's a little strange."

Sakura looked over the bunch that had joined them. Quickly she smiled and looked down upon Kakashi.

"Because Sasuke said he had something important to say afterward and that it would be best if everyone was here for it."

"How do they even know Sasuke. I mean Jesus Christ Sakura! Deidara didn't even know who Sasuke was until I started whining about him."

"Let's not talk about this." Sakura requested.

Kakashi not hearing the hint of anger in her tone of voice just kept going.

"Besides Sasuke isn't good enough for you, he's just some pretty boy. I may have been drunk but I was right, he won't be able to protect you from 'The Slicer.'"

The others over hearing their conversation stopped talking immediately and looked their way. Intently waiting for Sakura's move, just waiting for Kakashi to be smacked upside the head. Backs arching over the edges of their tables. Hair drooping over faces and a few tongues sticking out in concentration.

"What ever you say Kakashi."

That single statement set him off. Kakashi was really pissed now.

"You know what fine! You can let him be your lover, but when your funeral comes around when "The Slicer" gets you I won't be there? Enjoy being alone in solitude!" Kakashi shouted.

Standing up he slipped on his suit's jacket. Squeezing through the space of the table and Sakura he left the booth. The group watching as backed up his rant. Stomping off toward the door. Sakura was left utterly speechless. Before Kakashi could leave and never see Sakura's face again, Sasuke walked up to her with a small box. He peeked over the edge of another booth and watched him kneel before her. He knew what would come next. Running toward the group his was to late as Sasuke asked her four simple words.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi stood behind him wide eyed and unknowing of what he would do next. Slowly backing away Kakashi turned and ran out the door. Sakura still worrying about Kakashi took a few minutes to think. Sasuke looked down, he knew that she wouldn't say yes. He did prepare himself, but perhaps maybe not enough. Perhaps he was...

"Yes Sasuke."

His gaze leaped up to Sakura's face. A generous grin of happiness was falling down on him and he couldn't help, but chuckle in victory. The people in the restaurant cheered and clapped their hands at the sight. Sakura on the other hand was still waiting for Kakashi to come back through those glass doors.

Choji jumped up on the table and cheered like a child.

"He got the girl and Kakashi got shit!" Choji shouted through the building.

The group gave him disapproving glares and he sat back down satisfied with his outburst.

_Kakashi don't go. I need you here. What was all that crap about I'll always be here for you, Kakashi? Please don't go, I don't know how to handle this knew type of relationship. Kakashi, your like my brother please come back._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Big Step**

Sasuke had finally fallen asleep and now was Sakura's chance to get out and look for Kakashi. Slipping ever so carefully out of bed she put on a blue tank top and jeans. Taking her car keys out of her purse she ran to the door. No doubt Sasuke would wake up soon, but she didn't care.

Sakura started the car. Her heartbeat rapid. It was only to talk to Kakashi, right... right? The lights on the street passed by quickly and left no evidence of it's existence. Each moment a stretch of time bringing Sakura into a scared little rap of a screech. She parked her car within a apartment parking lot. Choji was standing in front one of the doors. She opened the door slipping out and slammed it shut.

"Sakura, Kakashi isn't here. I called you here so we could talk."

Choji sounded sympathetic and she didn't like it. She wanted no pity in any situation with Kakashi. She wanted him to be given pity.

Sakura immediately went to open the drivers door. Choji gave a deep sigh. He knew she didn't want to do this. Who would, open up all there weaknesses to the world around you, but it was needed. Sakura knew what he was going to do next and she stopped the man before he could.

"Your not going to say anything to stop me from finding Kakashi. Even if you do bring that up."

Before Choji could reply properly and give Sakura a taste of his mind her phone began to ring. Perfect time. But she slightly wanted to see what Choji reply would sound like. Would it be sad? Would it be but hurt with pride slipping in subconsciously? She held the phone to her ear.

"Sakura I'm sorry to call-"

"No Kakashi don't be. Call anytime, where are you? Are you OK? Are you drunk, wasted, injured? Answer me!"

A gasp was heard over the phone. Kakashi was utterly surprised. He could tell himself that he let a bit of pain slip through his words on accident, but he didn't think she would react that fast to it. Or was it something else, was she unsure of her answer to Sasuke.

"I'm at home. No I'm fine, are you OK?"

Sakura hung up before she could here him ask. She opened the door and leaped in. She gave Choji a curt nod of telling him you lost and went into gear. That was the only thing she needed to get her fully to his home. She swung the door open and realized she had been plotting a lot more then she thought for it all swept out like the air itself. She took the initiative and knocked on his door.

It opened giving her a peek at the world of Kakashi. It was absolutely, totally, and disgustingly clean! She pushed the door open further and looked over at Kakashi. He started to back away like she was some kind of feral animal, she followed.

His hands went in front of his face slowly going back and forth as in trying to calm her and giving himself protection. The way she wrinkled her nose told him she was upset, upset with something.

"Now, now Sakura."

She heard the fear within his voice. Sakura right then stopped. Taking notice of her fists scowl and other anger factors she relaxed her body. Right as he was relaxed she took that moment right then and pounced on the man. They tumbled like morons. Thuds like someone walking were heard before she had him. Straddling him on the floor.

He was utterly shocked. His expression seeped into her. That expression would be remembered for a long time. She would take it into thought while thinking of Kakashi. A expression that she had never seen before. A expression that she hadn't thought Kakashi owned. She only thought that maybe through the tough emotions he lost the expression.

Sakura suddenly buried her hands into his shirt. Grasping hard like she was going to fall off. He looked up to see her face and the reason for this and the expression was melted away with worry. She slammed her head down into his chest. Resting the crown of her head on his heart. His beating giving her hope that he would listen.

No matter what can happen for some reason we always fall down from our pride to comfort the ones we care for, worry for. That is exactly what Kakashi decided to do. He wrapped his arms around her back and let her cry. Even though he was the one that should be crying now. He would put his long waiting pain aside and let her be comforted by him.

Between his shirt and tears she began to speak.

"I don't know if my answer was correct." Sakura slurred.

Her words were already so screwed with the tears, but the pain on top of it just made her quiver and Kakashi scowl. He knew he was partially to blame for her being upset. He after all yelled at her before she was proposed to. But now that wasn't the time to think about his past words it was time listen to hers.

"Sakura, it's OK."

She cleared her throat quickly before sitting up and trying to cover her face with her wrist. Kakashi pulled the wrist from her face. Surprised he didn't expect a red beat to perform on her skin.

He couldn't help it. So he involuntarily placed his hand on her cheek. Sakura looked away scarcely. This was something lovers did and it was so surprising how it fit within the twos relationship.

"Kakashi what do you want my answer to be?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi and her looked each other directly in the eyes. Beaming colors fighting for dominance to spit the words out. They came closer mere inches away from separation. His expression softens to pure sweet devour.

"What do you want my answer to be?" Kakashi whispered to her lips.

She gave a short gasp to the breathe that tickled her lips and gave a sensuality. He slowly comes in even closer. The tip of their lips touch. He ducks towards her ear. Leaving her with a sense of want. Making her desire him, that is all. He would let her get a taste of her own medicine.

"I repeat, what do you want my answer to be?"

Sakura takes his face in her hands quickly for no escape. She felt so different right now. Like all these touches would stay amongst her skin and burn with delight. Before he could respond with anything she places her lips with his. Making the colliding mesh of a sculpture that they have been. Saying a threatening tale within just the form of clay.

He turned the tables and slammed her on her back. Slipping his tongue in her mouth. Sakura immediately tried to push him off. With her strength fading away as they got further and further into the stage of lovers she had a hard time keeping a grip on his shirt. Air seething both their voices. But Sakura had nothing else to say, this is exactly what she wanted, but she was getting married to another man. It started to sink in and she gained the power to push him off.

Kakashi fell backwards on his ass. Looking at her bewildered. She stood up and wiped her lips of there shared fluids. With all this she could be sending the message that she didn't love him, but it simply was she didn't belong to him.

She glared at him and hid the true emotions that lay on the mere surface. This is what she was afraid of, being in the middle. Always she teetered in the middle of Kakashi's marriage. Then between "The Slicer" and Kakashi. Now it was Sasuke and Kakashi. She had to stop the pattern and forget the promises that were made to her.

"Kakashi, I have to tell you something!"

He looked away. Like he knew what she was going to say.

"You don't love me."

A a snap of pain was felt through her torso. That was completely untrue and she didn't know if she wanted hims to think that or know she did love him. But letting him know that would cause them both a large amount of pain. That was the only emotion he knew nowadays so either way it was like that. Hurting a man she loved, always hurting him.

"I LOVE YOU, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!"

"Holy shit Sakura, what is up with you?"

"What is up with me. Your the man that kissed me back knowing that I had a fiancee. Your the man that filled me with another being, your the man. It's all your fault."

She slid down to her knees. Crying into her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: OK guys. I got to say I love your guys inthusiasm. But what I really am in the mood for lately which has gotten me in a slump. I want to make a few amvs based off my fanfictions. So if any of you can help send me a message.<strong>

**On another note though. I'm looking for really amazing artists on deviantart so if your one of them send a message.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hiding The Truth**

Sakura came home after a while to meet Sasuke at the door. He look agitated. There was probably a good chance Elijah told him. So they went to bed with silence.

Sakura dropped the pot. Reaching down for it she noticed a flicker of something bright. Under the counter she reached for it and brought it to visible proportions. What she held was a tool of some sort; maybe a scalpel, that's when she realizes who her fiance really is.

She dropped the tool sliding backwards. What was she going to do. Sakura wasn't used to this as much as Kakashi. It all came to her now. He was in her house, the whole time either as Sasuke or as a stalker. He touched her stuff looked at her messy home and maybe he was the one she was intimate with. She shivered. Immediately thoughts burst through her head. What if it really was Sasuke he killed Kakashi's wife and child. He raped and tore apart women.

She brought her hands to her face. This was it. This is what she is. Sakura stood put a brave face on and picked up the tool. No matter how scared she was before she always took it and swallowed it down. This is who she has always been and now she is back from hiding under 'The Slicer's' magnifying glass. She walked past the trash can quickly and secretly throwing the tool in. Kicking the cans side so as for it to fall to the bottom. Quickly she left it behind without looking back and opened the door.

Her fear swallowed her pain brought into a scowl. That is all she needed a poker face. She would hide her emotions from the world and take control of her surroundings like she used to. She went to soft with Sasuke and now she wasn't gonna let it happen. She let the scalpel slip out of her mind. She leaped into her car. Off she would look through the clues they had and maybe think of Sasuke as a suspect.

Kakashi called Sakura repeatedly only to get her voiceless.

"Hey sorry I couldn't make it, I'm probably-"

A male voice cut into hers on the voice mail.

"With me."

The voice mail ended. Leaving Kakashi to quickly respond with a message she would receive later.

"Um... It's Kakashi. Oh shit I don't have anything to say, just call me back-"

"This is probably like the hundredth voice mail but I need to talk with you-"

"Sasuke that bastard made you shut off you phone didn't he!-"

"I'M SICK OF BEING TREATED LIKE THIS I'M GOING-"

Sakura answered.

"Hello, is this Kakashi?"

"Yeah, Yeah!"

He was so excited that she responded and knew it was him in the first place. But something was off.

"Hey Sakura um..-"

"I really can't talk right now. If you want to speak with me come to my office and help me with this case."

She hung up quickly. She was fully serious. If it wasn't Sasuke she would prove it if it was Sasuke she would prove it. She wasn't wanting to be so cold to Kakashi, but considering all the messages he left and the recent incident that it wasn't good to talk. She was determined to take that bastard into her hands free both Kakashi and herself. Brake his chains that held them into the frigged night. To brake the chains that kept Kakashi's pain inside.

She flipped through the folder. Nothing except what he left them. It was bringing in the memories. She took a sharp breathe. All the gruesome details of a murderer locked into one simple folder. It would make any normal person sick. Not just a woman like most would say. She could stomach it more then Kakashi and that is why it surprised her that he looked more into the folder then she ever had.

Kakashi had gone through so much. So much that she would never be able to fully connect to his emotions. His inner self is hidden from society and holds a friendly guard. A weak guard that makes friends to easy and a guard that doesn't trust men very well. Those guards don't help him at all. You would think he would entrust men more, but consisting what happened to his family.

She understood though that it wasn't a real family. It was just starting and that is probably what hurt Kakashi so much. The fact that he was in love and starting a family. He thought through the future and thought 'hey I wonder who my daughter will marry.' 'Will she grow up as a fine young woman?' No he didn't get the answers, no they were lies. Filthy lies getting his hopes up for the future.

Kakashi ran to Sakura's home. He was going to check with Sasuke, make sure that he knew this. Well that and to get more information from the traitor. He knocked hard and forcefully on the door. Making it echo and wake up the groggy fiancee.

He rolled over from the sound and fell to the ground. Enlightening a thud, Kakashi stopped. Sasuke shook his head rebelliously. He knew quiet well who it was. No one else normally came to his lovers home. He didn't dare open his eyes they weren't awake yet. So he blindingly reached out through the rooms floor for some pants. Quickly they were in his grasp. He pulled the denim on and stalked towards the door. Glaring eyes making a whole through the wood and into Kakashi's head.

"Oh thank god your awake." Kakashi announced.

He rammed past the half awake man and started babbling past word recognition.

"Kakashi shut the fuck up!" Sasuke exclaimed.

He was startled by Sasuke's words. He normally was the cold supervising type, yet again he hadn't seen him after just waking. He straightened and waited for the man to turn from the door to him.

"Sasuke do you know where Sakura went?"

He looked at Kakashi; slamming the door shut. He looked like the grudge he was pissed. Kakashi didn't show it, but he was actually used to this aura for some reason. As uncertain as he was he kept his gaze fixed on Sasuke.

"How the hell should I know, god your as stupid as she is."

Kakashi glared unconsciously and settled back into his regular expression soon realizing what he his facial expression was. He understood the mans anger, but even saying those things crosses a very thick line. A line he had crossed before. The memory of them in the car cam back. Same with the memory in which they... He sighed giving a painful squint. He had caused her so much pain, so much worry. Sasuke took the advantage of his daydream moment and went into the bedroom. Locking the door. He was woken to the click.

"Sasuke!"

He ran to the door. Banging hard upon it.

"Don't do this."

He pinched his eyes shut. Almost in tears. He slammed his fists down on the door one more time; sliding down the to the floor once on all fours he began speak in a low tone.

"Sasuke if you think it's this easy to forget about your problems your wrong. Your going to cause Sakura so much pain. Just listen to me. When she wakes up don't immediately start announcing her schedule, tell her how beautiful she is. And don't try to make her a deluxe breakfast, just give her a cup of coffee with a spoon full of cream and sugar. And when calls come answer with Sakura's home; she loves how her name sounds when spoken by her lover. And afterwords when your snuggled closely to her don't talk about the previous moment talk about her day. Ask her about her emotions. Suck up yours." He began to get angry. "Your not aloud to act like a bastard, because Sakura has to much emotions. She need all the support you can give her. Don't allow her to be unhappy! Live your life on making that woman smile!"

Sasuke began to chuckle to himself. Kakashi was so pitiful to him, letting sadness show in front of others. Especially telling his rival the cheat codes to winning the games. He was such a stupid man.


End file.
